Yu Yu Hakusho: Lost Memories
by Datenshi Marii
Summary: It seems many demons are popping up within the halls of Yusuke's school.Two that have come to his knowledge. A Saisaki Rio and Yuumei Mayasaki. It also seems the demons that are popping up come to have a conection with the group of boys. OOC
1. Things have started

"Man...I have to go to a humans school.." Groaned a girl with long jet black hair. Her blue eyes wander around the school grounds of Sarayashiki Junior High. "Class 3-D eh'...with that Urameshi kid..." She muttered walking towards and into the school. As she entered the classroom quietly, she hid her spiritual power from Yusuke. Siting down her eyes met Yusuke's for a mid second 'So that is the puny kid...' she thought with a smirk, eyeing his small but muscular build. Within the next eight hours the class went from the beginning to the end. Students filed out of class and into the hallway and moved towards their lockers. As she walked down the hallway and got to her locker, she caught a whiff of a high level demon around. Quickly changing into her tennis shoes, she ran out the door quickly and onto the school grounds.

"Saisaki?..." Hiei behind the wall muttering in amazement of the girl stand there. 'She looks so much like her...' Hiei thought with a weird smile on his face and his attitude weirdly changing. His memories of "her" just started to flood into his mind.

_He was siting under a tree in Maki quietly watching the sunset as he heard "Hiei!". A young girl with long black hair and blue eyes came running up to him. She was wearing a black and red kimono. "Yes.." He muttered as he looked up at her. Her check were flustered as she hand him one pure white rose and one pure red rose "These are for you...I know you'll probably forget about them and leave them...but I don't want you to forget me..." She smiled at him. "Yea whatever kid..." He say annoyed. She_ _pouted in frustration and got down onto her knees to his level and looked at him "Then please promise you won't forget this then...". Then on impulse she kissed him. Quickly getting to her feet blushing she muttered "Bye.." and quickly ran off, leaving Hiei to be._

'The kid was cute back then...she always cleaned up my wounds and fed me.she really was the first ever to show me some kindness..' He thought letting out as sigh. "Hey shortstuff!" Urameshi's voice called out to Hiei. Also frightening the girl, whom, then disappeared.

Saisaki ran off to her 'home' in human world. It was just a small apartment near Urameshi's. Digging out the key to the apartment from her school bag she open the door and went inside. She dropped her bag on the couch and went into her bedroom. She turned on the small thirteen-inch tv with a sigh. 'Why do I have to watch that puny kid?...!' she thought angrily remembering Koenma's words "_I want you watch over Yusuke for me, for just abit...You may gain some of your memories that way...Yusuke is friends with someone from your past..."._ "But who..." she muttered as she flipped to the news channel and then threw the remote at the tv. "Grea..t I'm stuck in the human world to watch over a stupid child...but.." She place a hand on her chest near her heart, scrunching the uniform she as she balled up her hand into a fist "I'll do anything to get back my memories...". She went from her bedroom and into the kitchen. She put some water into a kettle and set it on the stove and turned it on. Waiting for the kettle to boil the water, she went into her living room and scooped up her school bag and opened it with a sigh pulling out her homework. She set the book and paper she needs on the kitchen table as the kettle blew. She put on a oven mitt and pick up the kettle and poured the water into one of those cheap ramen cups. She sat down at the kitchen table. She did some of her homework as she waited the three minutes for the cup to be finished. As soon as the three minutes were up she eat the ramen quickly. She pushed her homework aside as she stood up. Along the way to the bathroom she threw away the not needed remains of the ramen cup.

She walking into the bathroom sighing deeply as she looked around at it. "Pathetic.." She mutter under her breath remembering the beautiful hot spring of Maki and comparing it to the dump into front of her. She started unbuttoning her school uniform top and uniform skirt. She looked up at her sad pale face in the mirror. Her eye seem to sadden as she look at herself standing there in her bra and underwear because of the scars that seem to wonder about her body. She slipped off her underwear and snapped off her bra as the water fill the bath and it heat. She slowly slipped herself into the bath with slight flinching when the scalding water touched more or less her recent scars about on her body. Quickly she relaxed in the water and loosened up. She picked up a sponge and rubbed a soap bar against it. Then she took the sponge and rub it against her body to cleanse herself of dirts and oils she gathered on her body from earlier encounters.She quickly washed her hair and got out of the bath and grabbed herself a towel to dry herself off. She stepped out of the bathroom in a robe and her hair up in a towel to dry. She walked down the hall and reached her bedroom door and went in her room. She looked around her room then sat down on her bed the yawning lied down on her bed stretching. Deciding it was time to go to bed she threw a book of hers at the light switch with accuracy and turned off the light and fell asleep.

At Six a.m her alarm starting to blare with much volume. She turned over and hit her alarm as she pushed herself with her free arm. Yawning and moving tiredly out of her room and into the bathroom down the hall to get her undergarments and her uniform on. With much speed she got ready by six- thirty a.m. and out the door. Walking towards school she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and instinctively started to look around herself then she felt an hand on her shoulder and turned to give the guy one. But when she did she found it to be Yusuke himself. Of course he blocked the attack with his hand and look at her "A bit jumpy are we?". " You were the one sneaking up on people.." She looked at him sternly and mad as hell. "Well sorry..." He put his hand out for a handshake "I'm Yusuke..". She quickly and disgustedly shook his hand "Saisaki...". Then she quickly went back to walking to school. "Wait up..." He jogged up to her "Do you hate me or something?". "You can say that.." She gave him a disgusted look but when she turned her head to look foward sh found herself bumping into a tall orange head boy. "Owww!" She fell onto her butt. "Ouch.." Kuwabara fell onto his own butt. But of course Yusuke just stood there laughing like an idiot. Saisaki now gave a disgusted look at Kuwabara "Watch where your standing you imbecile!". "Well watch where your going!" Kuwabara snapped back as they both got up. "Well whats all this commotion about?" Kurama walked up to them. 'Crap..' Saisaki thought. "Nothing" Yusuke still had a grin on his face. "Are you all right?" Kurama noticed that Saisaki had skinned her right palm alittle from the fall. Saisaki hid the palm side of her hand quickly and smiled at Kurama "I'll be fine.." She shook her head and look at Kurama "You are?". "Kurama" He smiled at her. "Saisaki" she quickly replied "Now back to what I was doing.." She went back to walking to school.

Kurama looked at Yusuke "Interesting girl...". "Yea" Yusuke laughed and lookat his watch "Time to get moving". Kuwabara and Yusuke walked off to school and left Kurama to go to his. While walking to school, Kurama seem unable to get Saisaki off his mind. ' Is she a human or a demon?..' he thought as he remember of her features. "Whatever..." he muttered as he walked off to school.

Saisaki sat in her desk in the back of the classroom as she stared boredly at her math book. Once in a while, aimlessly her eye would wonder off her book and onto Yusuke then the floor. 'Hurry up..' She thought as she looked up at the clock which read eleven-fifty-nine. One minute before the lunch bell. For that one minute she stared aimlessly at the door then the bell rang and the teacher released them for lunch. Since she doesn't eat much, she decided to hang out on the roof. She leaned against the wall behind her sighing. Then a few minutes later Yusuke appeared from the door "Whoa.. Didn't know you be up here..". " Yea and?" Saisaki rose an eyebrow as she looked at her.It was about ten minutes later into their small "conversation" Hiei appeared out of nowhere. "Shortstuff.." Yusuke laughed. "Shut up.." Hiei glared at Yusuke then looked at Saisaki then looked at Yusuke quickly "Leave NOW!" he snapped. "Whoa all right.." Yusuke walked off. Hiei looked at Saisaki "What are you doing?...Why are you blending in with these pathetic human...I know you're a demon..Saisaki.." He spoke slowly. After those word were retain in her mind, a large pain seem to shock in her head causing her to double over. "What..the.." Hiei muttered as he watched her place her hands on each side of her head and groan in pain and then see blood drip from her lips. Then like a flash it stop and she sat up and in her old sweet and untouched by evil voice she spoke "Hiei.." Then a cold sweat took over and she fell unconscious. Hiei curiously walked over to her lifeless slumped body and poked her on the forehead. Her body jerked and her eyes snapped open. "Saisaki..?" Hiei rose an eyebrow. "Yes Hiei.." She muttered as she cleaned off her lips with her arm and stood up. "Are you all right? " The confusion in Hiei's voice was clearly audible to her now very sensitive ears. "I don't know.." She looked at him with very different eyes then before. They were still that angelic blue but now had the specks of red as they were droplets of blood in her eye, which also looked at him with deep sadness. He just looked at her confused but unto his luck she suddenly to a sprint and jumped off the roof and disappeared expertly into the students below.

Yuumei stood with a group of girl as she felt with yet amazing speed, Saisaki pass them. 'Ok what was that?...Another demon in the mist...?' she thought looking up at the sky with a bored sigh. "If you guy will excuse me..." She smiled at the girls and walked off to the school entrance to find Kuwabara talking to Yusuke. "Yusuke-Kun!" She waved at Yusuke to get his much wanted attention. See Yuumei and Yusuke were budding P.E. rivals. "Oh hey Yuumei..." Yusuke turned to look at her with his hands in his pockets. Yuumei walked up to the two and smiled at Kuwabara "Hey Kuwa-San..". "Yuumei.." He looked at her. Yuumei had given up her secret of being a demon in disguise to Yusuke and Kuwabara along time ago. "Whats up.." Yusuke looked at her. "I believe we have a new demon hiding in our mists..." Yuumei smiled unexceptedly wicked. "Really.." Kuwabara was cracking his knuckles "I was looking for a good fight..". "This isn't just any old type of demon..I believe our friend is female and a weird mix of fire and ice..." Yuumei's eyes darted towards a corner of the school grounds "She around there..Shall we catch her after school?". "Sure..." Yusuke laughed at seeing the delight in Yuumei's eyes of her think of a good fight. The bell ring to return to class and so they did.

After school Yusuke and Kuwabara and Yuumei waited at the school entrance. "Thats her.." Yuumei pointed at Saisaki as she walked to the school entrance with a seldom expression. "No way not Saisaki.." Kuwabara looked at Yuumei. "Yup thats her Kuwa-Ku...I mean Kuwa- San.." Her face seem to brighten with red with

embrassment at the slip. Kuwabara's face even got red. "Hey lovebirds snap out of it.." Yusuke walked off to confront Saisaki. Saisaki looked up when she saw a shadow walking towards her "Yes..?". Yusuke looked at her sternly "One Question Saisaki...Are you a demon..?" . "Yes why?..." She tilted her head in confusion. "All right then.." Yusuke walked back to Kuwabara and Yuumei "Lets go.." He walked off toward his home. "Huh.." They both said that at the same time and looked at each other and jogged off to follow Yusuke. Yuumei was the first one to pop up with the question "Why didn't we fight her..". "She had something on her mind...I could see it on her face...and anyway.." Yusuke turned around and started walking backward " It looked like you two lovebirds were about to kiss.." He laughed. Yuumei turned her head so she didn't have to looked at either of the two of them. Kuwabara's face just got extremely red. Yusuke stopped walking and just laughed "Well then shouldn't I leave you two alone?" Suddenly he just ran off leaving them alone. "Kuwa-San.." She looked at Kuwabara. "Yea..?"He looked at her. "I should get going..." She smiled him. "Me too.." He sighed. But weirdly before leaving Yuumei gave Kuwabara a kiss on the cheek goodbye and ran off. Kuwabara touched his cheek surprised as he watch her run off, her long flowing brown hair flying in the wind.

At Kurama's school a young girl of about fifteen stood at its entrance gate. She had stunning gray eyes with wisps of red mane curling around her face. She wore an white kimono that had a design of cherry blossoms. Kurama had stayed after school to help with a project. Kurama leaving the school stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl "Sayuri?.." He spoke breathlessly. She spoke to him in a soft and sweet tone and called him by his old name "Yoko...". He slowly walked up to her and set his school bag down "Sayuri it has been a very long time.." Kurama's voice change into his more or less Yoko tone of voice. "It has.." She touched his cheek softly and leaned in and kissed him softly. "Your kisses are still as sweet..." He smiled at her and then hugged her. She smiled at him then her eyes darted up to the sky "If you'll excuse me I shall take leave once more.." Sayuri smiled at him once more before a mist sallowed her up and she disappear. Kurama sighed and walked off towards home.

Saisaki walked home slowly like a turtle. Her mind was contemplating on her thoughts on the memories that flooded into her mind forcefully earlier at her meeting with Hiei.

_She was standing under a tree in a black and red kimono_. _Her hands were cupped together as she looked onwards at the hill infront of her. _

She remembered how she stupidly she had put her guard down that day.

_Minutes later she was attacked. Two large and powerful demons joyfully sacred her for the rest of her life._

'But what happened after that..?' She thought. She had no recollection of what happened after that. All she knew is that fact that after that attack she lost her memories. Deciding to look up she blinked to find she was already standing at her apartment door. She dug out her keys and unlocked the door and went in sighing. She set her school bag on the table by the door and walked off down the hall towards her bedroom. She open the door to her small bedroom to find a tall and skinny boy standing at by the edge of her bed, looking at her choices of books. He stood up and turned around and looked at her "Oh hello Saisaki.. Its been awhile.." He smiled at her. "Who in hell are you?" She looked at him disgustedly.


	2. Things are getting hotter

I saw that I forgot to add a disclaimer last chapter so here it is...

I do not own any of the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho expect the ones that I created...

* * *

She stood there looking him straight in the eye. "The name is Soren if you don't remember..." He gave her a wicked smile. "Should I have a need of remembering you?" She rose a eyebrow in interested curiosity. "I would hope so but as I see you don't..." He shrugged with weird delight. "Then you can get out of my house.." She snapped as she walked over to her bed defensively. He smirked as he quickly thought up a good white lie "But I can't dear Saisaki..I have Koenma's orders to be your partner during your mission..". "Oh really? Well that doesn't mean we live in the same quarters.." She looked at him angrily. "But yet it does..I am to watch over your delicate self..." Soren smirked at her. Saisaki stood up and stood infront of Soren "Leave before I decide you wont be able to help with the producement of a Soren Jr...". "Touche aren't we?..Do not worried young lady...It will look like I was never here..." He laughed as he walked out the door of her bedroom. In deep frustration Saisaki decide to put her fist through a wall by punch it with about twenty-five percent of her somewhat new found strength. With her bed right behind her Saisaki just leaned back and fell onto her bed with a soft thud. Very annoyed and already very tried she sighed and quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

Yuumei sighed as she sat in her desk chair in her bedroom. She stared as her cell phone 'Should I call Kuwa-Kun...?' she thought. What she did earlier in the day kept going on over and over in her head. Making up her mind she picked up the cell and flipped through her menu of phone contacts till it reach "Kuwa-San". She pressed the call button and listened for the ring. It had ring three times till Kuwabara had picked up the phone. Very shyly she spoke "Hello..Uh Kuwa-San...Its Yuumei...". "Oh hey Yuumei.." Kuwabara replied. "About earlier ..I have to tell you something.." She spoke the sentence quickly but clearly. "All right.." Kuwabara sounded confused. "Well...Uh how do I put this..Poop! Sorry Kuwa-Ku...(Crackle) My Phone..(Crackle) Going..(Crackle then silence)" Yuumei phone had gone dead. "Man! My luck.." Yuumei put her phone down after flipping it closed. 'And I was going to tell him too..' She thought. "Yuumei dinners ready!" She heard her mother called from the kitchen. "Cooming!.." Yuumei got up and pushed in her desk chair. Her hazel eyes wander quickly around her room for her phone charger but to no luck she couldn't find. "Hurry up Yuumei..!" Her father called her. "All right!" She yelled backed and left her room to go to the dining room to eat dinner.

Meanwhile in Saisaki's apartment, Soren sat on couch of Saisaki's living room. As he scratching his silver and black hair he yawned boredly. His dark blue-ish gray eyes looked around the room as he thought 'I'll have to see Koenma tomorrow to see if he'll would help me out of that little white lie I just told...'. After stretching for afew minutes he lied his head down on a pillow which he found lying around the apartment and fell asleep.

Soren awoke in the late afternoon to find Saisaki racing around the apartment trying to find something "Whatever is the matter young lady?". Saisaki stopped infront of the couch and looked at him "I lost a very important book...". As he stretched, he felt something poke his back sharply. He turned slightly to the left and picked up a strange black book that had a symbol craved into the cover "Would this happen to be it?". "Yes it would!" She snatched it right out of his hands. Soren watched as she stomped off to her bedroom in a huff. He laughed as he thought ' that was probably her journal...Damn I wish I had found it earlier.'. He stood up and yelled "I'll be gone for abit!" and vanished.

Koenma sat behind his desk yawning after a hard night. Infront of him on his desk were five files. One of them being Saisaki Rio, Next Soren Kuzama, Next Yuumei Mayasaki, Next Sayuri Marigawa, And last was a wild card file of a Shin Makomara. He slowly picked up Soren's file muttering "The dumb troublemaker has gotten himself into some deep trouble...". Koenma flipped through the file quickly and went onto the others. He stopped as he reached for the wild card file of Shin Makomara. Shin was a very powerful little demon and quite to anyone a little love child of a certain demon the mix of this. Shin was only around the tender age of 7 in human term but in all complex part of demon life she had power beyond comprehension and the education and mind of someone in their early twenties. She is the wild card of this crazy situation. Koenma heard rumors of a demon group was readying a small army to of course take over to human world. And with that called of the help of the five demons who mysteriously had a connection with the others in either the past or now. Koenma buzzed for Jorge his assistant. "Yes Koenma sir?" Jorge replied to the buzz. "Contact Shin for me please and when Soren gets here, allow him in and also get me the three girl within the next hour..." Koenma told Jorge. "Yes Koenma sir.." Jorge replied with abit of a whinning tone.

The team met up in the park. Yusuke and Hiei were already there and were waiting for Kurama and Kuwabara. Kurama got within minutes but of course Kuwabara was at least twenty minutes late. Hiei spoke "The idiot has finally arrived...". Kuwabara defensively glared at Hiei since he had nothing to say. "Alright down to business..." Yusuke looked at the others "its seems a few demons have been popping up around here and it getting to a point of interest..". Botan pop up behind them "Like Yuumei Mayasaki, Saksaki Rio, Sayuri Marigawa and two you didn't know of yet..Soren Kuzama and Shin Makomara..." She gave them her usual bubbly smile.


End file.
